The present invention generally relates to sleeping bags; more particularly, to double sleeping bag systems having inner and outer bags.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates one preferred embodiment of the invention, in one form, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.